The present invention relates to color changers for coating material application facilities. It finds particular utility in a system for supplying paints of different colors from a single fluid supply line for each such color to multiple paint atomizers and dispensers at a remote location.
In conventional paint color changer systems, if two or more atomizers are used, separate color changers interconnected by fluid supply lines are commonly used to supply paint to each atomizer.
One object of the present invention is to provide color changer modules capable of being directly coupled to adjacent, like modules in a stack to supply multiple paint atomizing devices with paint using a single paint supply line for each color.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the number of components, provide simpler construction, reduce costs, and save space over conventional paint color changer systems in installations in which multiple paint atomizing and dispensing devices are used.
According to the present invention, a modular fluid type changer is provided for supplying at least two devices with fluid from a single fluid supply line. The modular changer comprises a manifold including first and second fluid outlet passages for supplying fluid to first and second devices and a fluid circulation line extending through the manifold. The changer further comprises valve means for selectively coupling the fluid circulation line to the fluid outlet passages for separately controlling flow of fluid from the fluid circulation line to the first and second outlet passages, and means for coupling the valve means to the manifold.
The manifold comprises a first module including the first fluid outlet passage, a first fluid supply passage, and means for coupling the first fluid supply passage to the fluid supply line. The manifold also comprises a second module including the second fluid outlet passage, a second fluid supply passage, and means for coupling the second module to the first module to position the second fluid supply passage in fluid communication with the first fluid supply passage and both the first and second fluid supply passages in fluid communication with the fluid circulation line.
An inlet port is coupled to the first module to connect the fluid supply line to the first fluid supply passage. An outlet port is coupled to the second module for connecting a fluid supply line to the second fluid supply passage.
The manifold includes a plurality of segments which are joined together to form the manifold. Each of the segments includes at least two fluid circulation lines for supplying at least two types of fluids selectively and alternately to the first and second outlet passages.